1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational game devices and more particularly pertains to a new educational game device for teaching players of the game to learn multiplication tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational game devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a game that provides a high level of entertainment and a competitive format for teaching players of the game multiplication tables.